


Bisous

by Radiose



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF, The Voice (France) RPF
Genre: M/M, 一个单箭头故事, 妞本无差, 有一毛钱米糯米提及, 索雷提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose





	Bisous

一切都开始于八年前的秋天的那个吻。  
讽刺的是，那个吻甚至不存在于他们之间。

 

那是在排练《Embress moi》的时候。他们已经又唱又跳地练了大半天，所有人都汗津津的。  
Nuno尤其卖力，也就湿得格外厉害。为了练舞穿的背心紧紧地黏在身上，紧身运动裤勾勒出他细瘦有力的腰和腿。他抬手把长发束成一个丸子的时候有一滴汗顺着他脊背隆起的肌肉中间的沟流下来。Benjamin坐在一边，只觉得练得太久了，他需要喝点水。  
就是在这时，Nuno提出了那个吻的想法。  
“为什么不让Benjamin把Solal押到中央，然后我亲他一下呢？Solal？你觉得怎么样？”  
Solal像任何沉稳的中年人一样抬起眼皮看了看他：“不是舌吻我可不答应。”  
“没问题。”Nuno笑着说，刻意地舔过嘴唇，又扭头看了眼Benjamin。  
Benjamin呆呆地把嘴里的半口水用力咽下去，点了点头。  
于是他们重新站回自己的位置上。Benjamin在这段的任务基本就是押着Solal站在边上，站在后面，现在多了一个站在舞台中央。他看着他们起舞，看着Nuno唱歌，看着Nuno撩人地对着观众席扭屁股，现在又多了一个看着Nuno吻Solal。  
歌曲间奏，他推着Solal向前走去。Nuno撅起屁股，塌下腰，熟练地摆出性感的姿态，夸张地舔唇，接着用力地吻在Solal唇上。  
那一刻Benjamin又感到干渴，但无法把它归结到单纯的缺水上。这个吻也就持续了三秒，尽管这也没能阻止Nuno真的伸出舌头。Benjamin自然无从得知Solal的想法，但他觉得那三秒长得堪比三分钟，他觉得焦躁无比。  
就在那个排练室的中间，年轻的Benjamin窥见了人间真谛。他爱上了Nuno Resende，而且他将永远也不会拥有他。

 

这个念头烧得他像是心底着了火，连着几天都没睡好。  
“怎么了，没睡好吗？”Nuno看到他的时候问，“为什么？最近排练挺顺利啊。”  
“没事。”Benjamin咕哝着糊弄了过去，那把火再次烧上了他的喉咙。  
今天他的任务是作为Adam的替角练习走位。休息时间他和Nuno从临时搭的台子上下来，问身边的Noemie他刚才的表现怎么样。  
“不错，挺像样的。”女孩说，“但是你深情的眼神该对着Cylia，而不是Nuno。”Benjamin顿时有了种被抓包的感觉。幸而她打量了他一会，接着说：“不过可能只是你的脸给人的感觉而已。我最近认识了……呃，一个意大利人，看什么都深情款款。”  
Benjamin感谢自己从父亲那继承的意大利血统，给他提供了完美的掩护。Nuno似乎知道了什么他不知道的八卦，对Noemie挑眉：“意大利人，哈？”  
Noemie害羞地作势要打他，两个人像Snake和Strawberry一样闹了起来，Benjamin暗自松了口气。  
也许脱敏疗法是有用的，随着排练时间过去，他对于Nuno刻意挥洒的魅力有了抵抗力……才怪。只是他学会了把心情藏进心底。  
他以为这事就这样了，等音乐剧演完就一切都结束了。只是到了正式演出的时候，这又变得困难了起来。Nuno上了台变得格外光芒万丈，他站在场上龙套群里，在后台的阴影里注视着他，猜想这就是他注定的命运了。

 

只是命运总是弄人，《亚当和夏娃》结束后的夏天，他接到了经纪人的电话，问他想不想参加下一季的《法国好声音》。他答应了，脑子里却不期然地想起Nuno来，那才是他听过的“最美的声音”。  
顺着这个名字，他想起前两天碰到Noemie，她似乎是为了报Nuno八卦她的一箭之仇，告诉他他缺席了的末场派对里，Nuno和Solal一起消失了。Benjamin听懂了，却不想懂，于是假装没听出言外之意来。正在这时，一个金发男人走过来，吻了吻她的脸颊，在她的介绍下与他握了握手。“Mikele。”他说。  
Benjamin没想到在录节目的后台再次碰到了Nuno。年长的男人主动抱了抱他。  
那团心底的火又燃起来了。这团火驱使着他选择了Florent的战队，即便这意味着他最多只能在他身旁站到半决赛。  
在第一轮对战里他听着Nuno在台上以碾压的优势击败了Quentin。他在后台看着，战栗着，心里庆幸着自己不在那儿，同时又惋惜着自己不在那儿。  
高个男人下台后像个孩子般的蜷在更衣室的角落里。他向Benjamin哭诉：“他轻易就能做到我怎么都做不好的事。”  
可不是嘛，他心想。但他一句话也没说，安慰地在对方背上拍了拍。  
然而相似的命运还是降临在了他的身上，甚至没能撑到半决赛。在Florent宣布选择Diese的时候，第一个晋级的Nuno激动的泪水和汗水还沾在他的衬衫上，那块布料就这么湿淋淋地黏在他的肩膀上。  
就让他假装Nuno陪着他迎接了这个结果吧。  
下台后Nuno安慰地拥抱他，在他的脸颊两边落下礼貌的吻。  
Benjamin回应地在Nuno背上拍了拍。他不能要求更多，于是也不能给出更多了。

 

决赛他还是去看了，混在其他被淘汰的选手堆里。Nuno在台上发着光，跟在音乐剧的舞台上别无二致。  
他是属于舞台的，Benjamin在后台的阴影里想。  
冠军揭晓后他在一个隐秘的拐角看见Solal亲吻Nuno，在嘴角上，看上去颇为冷漠而公式化。  
Benjamin不知道Solal也来了，但他安静地转身离开。这个故事无论怎样结束，都已经与他没有关系了。

 

于是一切也结束于一个吻。  
讽刺的是，那个吻仍然不存在于他们之间。

 

FIN


End file.
